


Auriga Hills

by wille_zarr



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: 1930s, Action, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual steamy content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader is feisty, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Takes place on a train, Undercover, Undercover as Married, one bed trope, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wille_zarr/pseuds/wille_zarr
Summary: Javier Peña- brash, arrogant, a realjerk.And now he’s your damnhusband.Allured by the prospect of mischief and money, you consent to marry Javier Peña to assist him in his undercover mission for justice. You’re only in it for the fun, nothing more, nothing less. But traveling together in close quarters on a train bound for the West Coast comes with some unexpected ramifications-you’re actually beginning to like the damn idiot.(A 1930’s Enemies to Lovers AU)
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Auriga Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for adult language; violence; smoking; reference to prostitution; allusions to sex

**_Auriga Hills_ : Part One**

You’ve had your fair share of near-death experiences, but this one certainly takes the cake-

- _Because you’re actually about to die._

Urg!

You wanted a _heroic_ death, a _front-page-newspaper-worthy_ death! Something along the lines of: “ _Woman Dies Saving Drowning Child!_ ” or “ _Woman Throws Self in Front of Gun, Saving Pregnant Mother!_ ”

Damn it, “ _Woman Strangled in Dark Alley!_ ” doesn’t have _nearly_ the same ring.

You continue whispering curses under your breath, leaping over a crate blocking the entrance to a darkness-draped alleyway. Your feet slip as you bolt forward, fighting for just an _ounce_ of traction against the wet, gravel-coated ground. Eyelashes fluttering against the night air hanging thick with the fog rolling in off of the sea, you squint, spying the eerie, deserted docks in the distance.

Oh, no, _no, no, no._

You can already see it- _your corpse floating face-down in the water._

Oh, there’s no way in _hell_ you’re running down there! You’re not _about_ to hide somewhere so _convenient_ for your killer.

No, if he’s gunna kill you, he’ll have to _work_ to dispose of your body, thank you very much.

Growling through clenched teeth, you spin on the ball of your foot, cutting around the corner of a brick wall as tightly as you can without stumbling. You groan with relief when your feet _finally_ trade the gravel for solid ground, easily doubling your speed with the added traction.

You strain your ears as you bound in between two buildings, listening for that tell-tell _crunch_ of pursuing footfall.

…

_Nothing._

You grin.

Tightening your cap against your head, you do not slow down- not even for _one_ instant. You dare not- not until you get to a- _ah! There!_

You snicker as you bolt towards the abandoned warehouse towering before you, energy returning to you in droves. The building’s nothing but an empty shell now, long since abandoned by the drifters, such as yourself, who once haunted its interior, so it should be safe enough to settle down and hide within.

_Home sweet home, baby._

Grinning, you blast the door wide open, storming inside as the noise reverberates throughout the barren building.

“ _Geez Louise!_ ” You slide to a stop, panting heavily for air. Slapping both hands down against your knees, you whine at the _stab_ , the _sting_ in your side from the exertion of running.

_Fuck._

You deserved this.

You _deserved_ to have a close call- to have the _pants_ scared off you. Hell, what a sloppy job! You should be _ashamed_ of yourself- you’re more talented than _this!_

With a heavy, forlorn sigh, you sink down to the ground, pressing your back up against the metal wall of the warehouse, shivering against the chill.

“Damn,” you groan, reaching into your coat to pull out the object responsible for all this bloody trouble.

Your wallet.

Okay, so maybe it’s not exactly _your_ wallet…

It’s a…. _borrowed_ wallet…

 _Borrowed_ from someone else’s pocket, that is.

You stare at the worn leather, letting your thumb trace the maker’s mark.

Well, what can you say?

 _You_ need the cash more than the man you pickpocketed this from, that’s for certain. He’ll get over it… _eventually_ … If he ever stops searching for you, that is.

Your grin only widens.

With a snort, you paw it open and begin fumbling through the wads of….

_…Hundred-dollar bills?_

Your eyes blast open.

“Jumpin’ Jahosafat!” you hiss through your teeth, fingers tightening around the wallet. You-you can’t _believe your luck!_

“Bloody hell!” you gasp, shuffling through the bills, holding them up in the air to get a better look. This-this can’t be _real!_ How many _grand_ is this?

You throw your head back, your sharp _bark_ of laughter bouncing off the thin, metal walls. “Ooooh- _boy!_ Oh, that man wants to _murder_ me right about now, absolutely _murder_ me.” Oh, you wish you could see his face right about now!

Fighting against a fit of giggles bubbling up your throat, you pull out an identification card from the wallet, eager to discover the name and face of the man who’s, _no doubt_ , off somewhere spitting every curse word under the sun at you.

You squint your eyes, attempting to read the card in the dark.

“Javier… _Peña_ …” You pull the identification card further away from your face, trying to angle it _just_ right in the moonlight so you could make out his image.

Two dark, soulful eyes and a moustache glare back at you.

“He looks like a damn _grump_.” Your grin falls into a frown at the judgement in his frozen stare. You toss the card off to the side. “ _Glad_ I stole from him.”

You reach back into the wallet, pulling out-

“Oh!”

_Oh….?_

Another card? And another… _Another_ … Hell! How many….? All with different names, and-

Your eyes stretch, your stomach _squeezes_ …

An… an ordinary citizen would _never_ have this many… If- if he’s part of the _mafia_ , or a _copper_ , or…or…

Oh _shit_.

 _No,_ no, you’re washing your hands of this- _fucking_ _immediately_.

You cram the cards back into the wallet, removing the cash and stuffing it in your coat pocket.

“Nope, _nope!_ ” you grumble, leaping up to your feet. You spin around, not exactly sure what it is you’re looking for, but- _ah_ , there! _An open window_ , right above your head! And that side of the warehouse boarders the water- _perfect!_

You hurl your arm back, eager to rid yourself of-

_“Throw that and see what happens.”_

_…oh shit._

You’re dead.

 _“Turn around.”_ The voice lowers. “ _Slowly.”_

…

_Rage._

_Rage_ edged in his tone.

Oh, _hell._

_Oh hell!_

Your blood pulses, _throbs_ in your ear. How- how do you get out of this?

_You’re going to die you’re going to die you’re going to die._

_Shit, shit, shit!_

You raise both trembling hands. “Sir- I… There’s been a- a, uh, _misunderstanding_ -” You slowly twist, meeting the two dark orbs of-

_Javier Peña._

Or John Buckley.

Or Fred Matthews.

Or- or _whatever_ his _real_ name is.

You blink, refusing to drop his gaze, swallowing back the fear gurgling in the pit of your stomach.

Both of his hands rest calmly on his waist, but there’s nothing _calm_ in his expression. His eyes flash at you, furor _radiating_ off of him in waves.

“ _Five words._ ”

His voice is deep, _raspy_ \- made all the more terrifying when paired with the searing _I’m-going-to-kill-you_ glare. He rolls his shoulders forward, taking on the presence of an even _larger_ man.

“Give me-” he takes a step forward, his shadow crawling across your face- “my _fucking wallet.”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lower your brows. “And get the hell out of my house!”

He quirks his brow, watching you with a deepening expression.

Damn it, what are you _doing?_

“Stop playing games with me, _mujer.”_ Something… _dark_ edges in his tone _._ He raises a finger, pointing at your hand. “It’s in your fucking _fist._ ”

Your eyes lower.

“Ah, oh _my!_ Thought this was mine!” You toss him a cheeky grin. “No harm done?”

You don’t wait for an answer.

You spin around.

_The window._

Arm back- aim-

 _“Ack!_ ” you squeal, throwing all of your weight at the ground. “Let go of me, you _creep!”_ You thrust out your feet, aiming _over and over and over_ for his shins, but missing each time.

His grip on your wrist is painful, _unforgiving_ , holding you partially up off the floor.

“You little shit,” he growls, plucking the wallet from your grasp. He frees your wrist, letting you flop back against the floor with a hard _oof._

Groaning, you scramble away from him, stumbling up to your feet. “Fuck you!” you shout, launching towards the door.

_So close-_

A hand slaps on your shoulder- heaves you backwards.

“ _Fuck off!_ ” you yelp, stumbling to the ground at the sudden reversal of momentum.

You throw out an elbow, but it lands nowhere.

You squirm- kick-

But then-

Two large hands press your shoulders against the ground-

- _you’re pinned_.

“Stop _fighting_ ,” he hisses in your ear, breath hot against your skin- a faint hint of cigarettes. “And stop fucking _yelling._ ” He reaches down, digging through your coat pockets.

“Why?” you growl, wriggling beneath his weight. “S-so you can _kill me_ without any w-witnesses?”

He doesn’t answer.

You blink.

Oh… not… good.

“W-wait- sir!”

He pulls back, flashing you the wad of cash. “A _misunderstanding?_ ”

“Give me that!” you hiss, raising up off the floor. “I need it more than you!” You throw out a hand, but he swiftly pulls it away, tucking the cash within his coat.

He’s up on his feet and stalking away before you can barely _think._

“I saw all those cards, Mr. Peña!”

_He freezes._

"Give me a hundred, and I’ll… uh, _forget what I saw_.”

He turns, faces you- but it’s not _anger_ that’s etched on his face.

_Amusement._

At _you._

He grunts, reaches into his coat-

Your eyes blast open. “Don’t shoot!” You throw your hands in front of you, stumbling back a few steps.

“ _Relax._ ” His voice is buttery smooth- almost _mocking_. He sticks a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it as he watches you, the layer of sweat on his face reflecting against the moonlight.

He puffs on the cigarette, _silent._

_Staring at you._

Wet curls plastered against his brow.

You raise your chin defiantly. “Don’t think I won’t-”

“As if anyone would listen to a thief.”

You blink.

A small smirk quirks up in the corner of his mouth. He takes another puff of his cigarette, dabbing the ashes off to the side.

“Go home-” he takes a puff of his cigarette- _“kid_.”

“I told you-” you take a step forward, red flashing in the corner of your vision- “you’re _in my fucking home.”_

“Here?” His voice deepens, and he throws a glance up, eyeing the hole in the roof of the warehouse.

“Yeah,” you growl through gritted teeth. You cross your arms tightly across your chest. “Don’t pretend you _care_. You don’t care- care if I’m hungry or cold tonight!” You throw your hand out towards the door. “Just take your money and get the _hell away from me_.”

The amusement slips from his face, the irritable expression from his identification card swiftly replacing it.

“Goodnight then-” he tosses his cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his heel- “And _careful-”_ his voice lowers, deep, _raspy_ \- “who you _steal_ from next.”

You watch as he slips out the door, stalking beneath the shadows of the buildings lining the docks.

And then-

He’s gone.

Along with the cash-

_-Your chance at a new start in life._

Rage explodes behind your eyes.

_“ARG!”_

You kick at the side of the building, cringing against the jolt of pain that shoots up your leg.

 _“Fuck you, Javier Peña!”_ you scream into the dark. “And _fuck your stupid mustache!”_

You really hope he heard you.

\-------

It was a bad idea to stay in the warehouse for the night. _Damn_ , you forgot how cold it could get by the sea. You can’t stop _shivering._

With a pathetic groan, you sit up, eyeing the moon through the window, trying your best to assess what time it could be.

You raise a brow. Maybe… Four o’clock? Five o’clock?

You sigh.

_Fine. Whatever._

_Guess you’re up for the day._

Leaning down, you dust off your baggy pants, lamenting your current status. Maybe it’s time to jump another train… try a new location.

Tucking your hands in your pockets, you sneer over at the cigarette on the ground, trying to avoid thinking about…. _him._

Hell! If it wasn’t for… _him,_ you- you could have used that cash to have a bed tonight- warm food! A… a _hot bath!_

You groan pathetically, inching the door open. “Oh, curse my bad luck,” you grumble, flopping your head back as you stumble out into the chilly sea breeze. You wish you never held that cash at all if you couldn’t keep it for yourself.

It was all just a cruel _joke._

But then again… it _was_ kind of your fault for stealing it to begin with…

Oh, no matter.

Soon, you’ll find a way to get back on your feet. This is all just temp-

“Good morning, _Mujer.”_

“ _Yipes!_ ” You all but jump off the dock and into the water. “Wha- oh, _you!_ ” Gritting your teeth, you all but growl at him like a feral dog. “What the _hell_ do you want?” Tapping your foot rapidly against the dock, you throw both hands on your hips.

He leans up against the wall of the warehouse, taking another puff of his cigarette. He glances up at the setting moon, utterly _unbothered_ by your anger.

“I have a… _proposition_ for you.” His voice is low, still and _calm_.

Eyes widening, you drop your hands from your hips. “Oh, no, _fuck_ _no_.” You shake your head, waving your hands at your side. “Absolutely _not._ I don’t care how much you pay me- I am _not sleeping with you.”_

“ _Hermosa_ ,” he chuckles, slipping you a slight smirk. “Do you _really_ think I have to pay women to _sleep_ with me?”

Raising an eyebrow, you slowly eye him up and down…

“Yes.”

_Silence._

You glance away, feeling your face explode with warmth.

“…What’s this proposition, Mustache?”

“Call me that again-” his voice drops- “and you’re taking a _swim_.”

You’re almost tempted to test him… _almost._

Rolling your eyes, you saunter a few feet closer to him. “What. Do. You. _Want?_ ”

His eyes darken- piercing into your own. His raspy voice is all but a hoarse whisper-

“I want you to marry me.”

_Silence._

…

You burst into laughter. “Oh- _hell!_ G-good _one!_ ” Reaching out, you give him a slap on the arm. “Damn, I’m-”

“One grand, for your _trouble_.” He takes a puff of his cigarette, his dark gaze holding your own. “And a quick annulment when we get to the West Coast.”

You blink.

“Wait… you’re serious? Actually… _serious?_ ”

“I don’t _joke,_ hermosa.” He shifts forward, passing you by as he steps to the edge of the dock. “I’ve… run into a _complication_.”

Your eyes widen. “Oh, wait a minute, are you a cop?” You run forward to stand beside him, staring up at his face. “A _mobster?_ What _exactly_ am I getting into here?”

He tilts his head, glancing down at your gaping mouth.

“You don’t need to know.”

“Like hell I don’t! I’m getting the fuck out of here!”

“Hold on-”

You stare down at his hand clutching your wrist. “Fifteen hundred.” His eyes shift away from your face, his voice… tightening. “I… work for the government, _hermosa_. That’s all you need to know. My partner… she fell through.”

“You better not tell me she got bumped off, I swear I will-”

"The _California Express_ train leaves today, and I _must_ be on it, with a _wife._ I’m… out of options.”

Ripping your arm back, you furrow your brows at him. “Then, be on it? I don’t want the money- you’re _insane_. You don’t need a wife; you need a _doctor_.”

Spinning around, you begin to rush down the dock.

No amount of money is worth-

_“Two grand.”_

_Freeze._

Slowly, _carefully_ , you turn back around, watching with wide eyes as he saunters towards you.

“Two grand.” He tilts his head. “Two grand. This is…. important, _Hermosa_.”

“Two… _grand?_ ” you whisper, eyes widening. “Jumping Jahosafat, it _must_ be important…”

Tossing the cigarette into the water, he steps right up beside you, hovering over your face.

" _Very_.”

A small smile tickles the corner of your mouth.

“Three grand.”

“No.”

“Then _bye_.”

“Wait-”

He growls, rubbing his eyes. “ _Fine,_ three grand.”

“And an annulment? Once the train arrives in California?”

He releases a heavy sigh. _“Yes.”_

Slowly, a grin inches its way across your face.

“Well, Javi-” you slap him against his shoulder- “you just bought yourself a _wife_.”

His frown only _deepens._

“Let’s get one thing clear-” his fingers dig into your upper arm, pulling you into him. “If you break my cover or once- _even once_ \- ignore my _any_ of my orders, I will not _hesitate_ to throw you off a moving train.” His voice is cold, _hard_. You believe his every word. “ _Are we clear?_ ”

You only sweeten your smile.

“Javi, dear-”

_“Don’t call me Javi.”_

“Let _me_ make one thing clear-” you stand up on your tiptoes, resting your arm atop his shoulder- “If you touch me- _even once_ \- I’ll _lob your head off_.” You wink. “ _Are we clear?_ ”

He has the _audacity_ to return your smile.

“ _Indeed_.”

It hits you at once- _three grand._

Three grand! You- you _can’t believe it!_ Three grand! And a free trip to California? You- you can maybe open that bakery! Just like Mother’s!

You clasp your hands together, bouncing on the balls of your feet. “Damn, _three grand!_ ”

"Calm down,” he grumbles, lowering his brow. “We don’t have much time. You’ll need some clothes, I imagine, before we go to the courthouse.”

“Clothes?”

“You can’t wear that-” he motions at your baggy pants and _much-too-large_ coat- “on the _California Express_.”

“Fine, guess we’re going shopping?”

“You need a bath before I’m taking you in anywhere,” he grumbles under his breath, spinning around on his heel as he stalks away.

“Hey!” you yelp, jogging up behind him. “Excuse me, _sir_. What _exactly_ are you trying to _insinuate?_ ”

“You stink.”

“Of all the _nerve!_ ” You stumble over your feet trying to keep pace with his strides. “I’m- I’m _not_ bathing in your hotel room, you peeping tom!”

He stops- you run straight into his back.

“ _Oof,_ Javi!”

“We’re going to be married, sharing a train compartment-” he angles his head to the side- “and you’re worried about this?”

_Silence._

He has a point.

_…Not that you’re going to admit that._

“Javi, I will _not_ , you mustached bastard- what- _wait!_ What are you _doing? JAVI!”_

He swings you forward- and you flail- off the dock-

_-straight into the water below._

“J- _Javi!_ ” you shriek, splashing the water around you as you fight to stay afloat.

“You can bathe down there,” he grumbles, _amusement_ lacing his tone, “or you can bathe in my hotel room. _Your choice_.”

“I- I _hate you!”_

He has the _nerve_ to _grin_ at you.

\-------

You stare at yourself in the mirror.

Hell, you make a real _lady_. A grin stretches across your face, and you adjust the hat on your head until it’s angled _just right._

Yup. A _real lady._

_Heh._

No one would know the truth.

You gasp at loud rapping on the bathroom door.

“Out. _Now,_ ” Javier barks.

“Fine! Fine!” you grumble, gathering up the last of your newly purchased items into your bag.

_“Now, Hermosa.”_

Flinging the door wide open, you come nose-to-nose with one angry, _glaring_ Javier.

“Javi,” you bark, “Is this any way to treat your soon-to-be _wife?_ ” You smirk, spinning around to show off the dress you chose to wear to the courthouse. “How do I look?”

He _just… stares_ at you, eyes _darkening_ as they sweep down your figure. Taking a languid puff of his cigarette, he angles his head to the side.

“Not my type.”

You huff, sneering up at him. “Well, fucking _good!_ You’re ugly too!” You cross your arms tightly across your chest, scowl deepening. “Let’s get our marriage the _hell_ over with.”

A smirk twitches at the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s go, _Hermosa._ ”

\-------

“What a handsome couple!”

“Who? Us?” You raise an eyebrow at the old woman, a court-assigned witness to your vows. “I mean, I think I’m handsome, but Javi?” You sneak a glance over at him, his back facing you, still engrossed in a conversation with the Judge.

You raise an eyebrow. “I mean, he has a nice ass, I guess _._ ”

“W-what?”

“Nothing!”

“Let’s begin, shall we!”

You turn to find the Judge and Javier both watching you- the Judge beaming ear-to-ear.

With a visible exhale of air, Javier lumbers forward, a neutral- almost _bored_ \- expression etched on his face. Reaching out, he takes your hand in his.

“Remember my rule,” you hiss under your breath, “when we’re on that train, keep your paws _off_ of me.”

He tilts his head to the side, lowering his brows at you.

“Do not worry yourself.” He pulls you in closer to whisper in your ear, _“I only go for handsome women.”_

“Fuck you!” you shriek.

…

The Judge and old woman gape at you.

“Uh, um…”

“That’s how she says, ‘ _I love you_ ,’” Javier mumbles. “Precious, isn’t it?”

The Judge blinks.

…

“…Dearly beloved, we have gathered here-”

“Just the vows.” Javier tightens his grip on your hand. “We’re in a _hurry_.”

The Judge’s eyes widen further, and he sneaks a glance over at the old lady-

-She has a hand pressed against her mouth.

“….Right. That’s fine. Uh… read the vows aloud then, and we’ll… finish this up.”

The Judge motions at Javier to begin.

"I, Javier Peña,” he rasps, his voice tightening with each word spoken, “take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish-” his hand tightens around your own- “till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you."

He drops his eyes to the ground- almost… _shamefully._

The Judge, still _very much_ perplexed by you both, turns his attention now to you.

Oh.

_Damn._

This… is _really happening._

…What on _Earth_ are you doing?

"I,” you squeak, barely audible even to your own self, “take thee to be my wedded… _husband_ , to have and to h-hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for… richer, for poorer, in- in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish-” you pause, swallowing back your anxiety. You sneak a glance up into Javier’s eyes- _immediately_ regretting it.

_He’s… staring at you._

Just remember- this is for _three grand_ \- a _new beginning._

_This isn’t real-_

_It… will be annulled._

“Till… death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to… _you._ "

You drop both Javi’s burning gaze and hand as soon as the last word drops from your lips.

“I pronounce you husband and wife!” the Judge chirps. “You may kiss the bride.”

You blink-

_Kiss?_

You forgot about-

Javier’s lips press gently against your own- he pulls away before you even have a _chance_ to react.

He _… kissed you._

“Congratulations, Mrs. Peña!” the old woman smiles, clapping her hands.

Mrs. Peña…

Mr. and Mrs. Peña.

Married…

You’re _married._

_To Mr. Peña._

…To an _idiot._

You- you refuse to look at him.

You… think you’re _gunna be sick._

_What have you gotten yourself into?_

"Enjoy your honeymoon!” the old woman whispers, giving you a quick kiss on your cheek. “Have fun, Mrs. Peña.” She winks.

You crinkle your nose, deciding to have a bit of fun with her- distract yourself from your current mental _crisis._

“Oh, _no._ You think I’d want him _touching me?”_

…

You grin at the perplexed old woman.

“Thanks for everything, lady!” you giggle.

A large, warm hand encircles your own.

“Come, _Hermosa_.” Javier’s voice is low, _tense_. “We cannot miss our train.”

You glance up, meeting the eyes of your husband.

_Dark._

_Hard._

_Unreadable._

He brushes a quick finger along your jawline.

You can only nod.

_“Let’s go.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I’ve been working on this one since early December! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a nice change of pace from _In Fields of White_ (of which chapter 9 is coming late this week!) PLEASE comment letting me know what you think! I spent a really long time on this, lol! (Shameless begging, I know.) Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [Check out my tumblr here!](https://wille-zarr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
